The electromagnetic linear valve is widely used to control the switching of gas in the pipeline, and it mainly comprises a valve body, a movable element, an electromagnetic unit and a spring leaf. The valve body is divided into two valve chambers by a baffle having a through hole connecting the two valve chambers, and two valve chambers have an air inlet vent and an exhaust vent, and the movable element has a valve plug blocking the through hole on the baffle; the electromagnetic unit works together with the spring leaf to move the movable element and the valve plug and to make the valve plug switch between plugging the through hole and leaving the through hole.
The main defects of the existing electromagnetic linear valve are: first of all, the two parts of the valve body are closured by bolts, being uneasy to assemble, and the movement of the bolts is easy to generate mismatch error or to damage related components; secondly, there is no support device for the coil of the electromagnetic unit so that it is not easy to coil up the coil and the structure is unstable; thirdly, the controller board of the electromagnetic unit is set beside the coil so that the volume of the valve body is big.